dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Mintworth
Johnny Mintworth was a millionaire playboy with ties to the criminal underworld. He had light hair, heavy eyelids, and prominent lips. The Millionaire Playboy Johnny first came to Dick Tracy's attention when Tracy arrested Marge Denton, Mintworth's fiancee. Denton was the leader of a small gang of perfume thieves, but Johnny initially refused to believe that she was guilty. Johnny and Tracy had a contentious relationship, but Tracy helped Johnny free himself from being extorted by a blackmailer. Johnny's mother attempted to hire Tracy to act as a mentor to Johnny and try to change his ways. Tracy was willing to participate in the plan. Johnny was contacted by Marge while she was in prison, and he agreed to meet her. Marge then tricked Johnny into participating in a scheme to smuggle guns into the women's prison so that she could escape. Johnny was caught and the scheme was prevented. At this point, Tracy decided that Johnny was not worth helping. The Fugitive Johnny escaped from Tracy's custody and became a fugitive. His circumstances were reported in the local newspapers, and he was observed by some members of Danny Supeena's gang. Johnny was brought to Supeena, who convinced Johnny that he could help him. Supeena took advantage of Johnny's desperate situation, and he recruited Johnny to engage in some instances of insurance fraud using a false identity. Mrs. Mintworth discovered Johnny's involvement in the criminal gang, but he was unable to extract himself. Supeena then arranged to murder Mrs. Mintworth with poison. Helping Tracy Johnny learned of his mother's death during a scheme in which he was supposed to fake his own death (by drowning) in order to collect on a life insurance policy. Johnny became despondent and attempted to actually drown himself. He was rescued by some nearby boaters, one of whom recognized Johnny from his days in high society. After narrowly escaping an attempt on his life by Supeena, Johnny decided to reform himself and went to Dick Tracy. Johnny confessed to all of his wrongdoings and agreed to help Tracy capture Supeena. Tracy made a plan that involved Johnny disguising himself as Supeena's fiancee in an attempt to make contact with Supeena using Supeena's brother Henry as a go-between. Johnny (in disguise) approached Henry Supeena at his job in a movie theater. Johnny asked Henry to contact Danny and arrange for a meeting in the theater. Danny came to the theater, but realized that the meeting was a trap and fired a gun into the crowd. Johnny was shot and killed. Appearances in Other Media 1990 Movie Continuity Johnny Mintworth was not a character in the 1990 feature film Dick Tracy. He was a character in issue #1 of the prequel comic book tie-in written by John Moore with art by Kyle Baker. Johnny was the son of a wealthy older woman. He spent a great amount of time and money in a brothel operated by Texie Garcia. Texie gathered blackmail material on Johnny at the behest of her boss Ribs Mocco. Forced forced Johnny to join his gang on an armed robbery, when Johnny and Frost robbed a truck driven by Emil Trueheart. Frost killed Trueheart, which Johnny witnessed. Johnny was arrested, and he told Dick Tracy what he knew about the murder of Emil Trueheart. His release was then secured by his family's attorney. Seeing the murder prompted Johnny to change his ways. He confessed all of his misdeeds to his mother, then returned to Texie's brothel with a gun. Johnny confronted Ribs Mocco as Mocco was being arrested by Dick Tracy. Mocco shot and killed Johnny. Category:Deceased